


Fresh Meat

by Omnicat



Series: The Fresh Agent [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Here There Be Offspring, Pets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Yuy on the prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Vers Vlees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114473) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



“If we were in a colony, you would have been smoked out, no questions asked,” Heero growled.

His opponent crouched in a corner and held his gaze easily, never once blinking.

“They don’t want your kind up there,” Heero went on, surreptitiously shifting his feet and knees to stabilize his crouch. The palm of one hand rose until only his fingertips touched the ground, while the other tingled in anticipation against his thigh. “Sneaky little saboteurs, crawling behind the panels and disabling the wiring. And for what? Don’t you ungrateful little bastards have anything better to do than harass the people who take care of you?”

The little pest cautiously shuffled to the left, making Heero freeze on the spot. A clear, young voice resounded from the platform above them: “Watch out Daddy, he’s getting away!”

“You can do it, Heero! I believe in you,” Relena added, clutching their child to her side.

“I’ll get you,” Heero declared, and lunged.

One somersault, one collision with the low wall, some floundering and a handful of nail marks on Heero’s bare arms later, only one of them still stood: the other was pressed helplessly against his aggressor’s chest.

With his eyes narrowed in annoyance, Heero stomped across the lawn, back to the terrace where his wife and child stood cheering for him, and hissed to the obstinate rabbit in his arms: “Katrina may adore you, but if you pull a stunt like this one more time you get to be the main course at the barbeque.”

His daughter took her pet with a giggle, and he had only one thing to say to Relena, who awarded his ‘heroics’ with a kiss on the cheek: “I still say we should have gotten a cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
